


With Submission Comes Freedom

by Lady_Kaie



Series: FFXV Ramblings [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Curvy Reader, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love Confessions, Other, Sex, Vaginal Sex, World of Ruin (Final Fantasy), other... - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Ignis is tired of chasing you.  It's enough.  He is going to take what he wants...And you let him.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: FFXV Ramblings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787914
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	With Submission Comes Freedom

Exhaustion weighed you down as you dismounted from the massive truck that had just pulled up to Lestallum. Close to an hour away, troops had been moved out of the hunting grounds due to a massive explosion of daemons in the area, and another team had been called in to help. That had been your team.

The troops that had been moved out were significantly wounded, and one of them had been your long term lover for the past five years, Ignis Scientia. Seeing him come into that hospital banged up and covered in blood that was a mix of various peoples, made your heart almost stop dead in your chest. 

Five years of darkness. Five years of not knowing what in the hell your purpose was now that your Queen and Prince were gone. Now all there was to do was exist and wait for the light to return so that the whole of Eos could hope to rebuild and live a normal existence once more. Ignis would return to his King…

And you would return to exile in the Tenebraean mountains with the remnants of your society where the last of you would attempt to build back a semblance of the society the Astral’s once favored. That’s why there was no reason in getting so attached to Ignis Scientia…

Why would you when his life was bound for duty to a King and Kingdom that you did not have a place in? Why would you dare to dream falling asleep in those strong arms, while gazing up into his gorgeous scarred face for the rest of your life. That’s why at night, when he was sound asleep, you took time to trace each and every mark a creature had given him, to memorize those promises of his courage so that when you were alone again, you would be able to remember the feel of their indentations against your fingertips.

Without a word to anyone, you stepped down off of the transport, slung your scythe up over your shoulder and trudged home to the small house you shared with your sister who had just taken your place out in the field. An empty home and empty bed was awaiting you.

Afterall, there was no way that Ignis was going to come back to you once he was out of the hospital after what you had pulled. The entire debacle had been a stupid farce, meant to drive him away, as you had done other men throughout your life when they got too close. When they got too close to your heart or breaking it.

Ignis was already far past that point, and when he looked at you, you could swear he felt something that revolved around the notion of love because no man had ever looked at you with such a heated glance. Strong and tall, you were thick in multiple places that most men enjoyed a smaller aesthetic, however he looked at you like you were perfection personified. Your curves and patches of fat had been worshipped at length, mostly when you had been wounded and unable to reciprocate various touches due to limited mobility.

Somehow that damned man had snuck right past your defenses and made a place for himself in your life and the moment you realized it, you lashed out. Claiming that other women would be better suited, blaming his gorgeous face for drawing several sets of eyes that he of course ignored. But no one ignored him and it got under your skin because try as you might, you had no claim to him!

Not that you had let yourself even try.

These thoughts amongst the others of absolute defeat whirled through your mind, weighing down the unending pressure that had begun to build in your shoulders, until you reached the end of the block and walked up to the white brick home and stepped inside. 

“You should have gone to the hospital.” A voice called from the darkness in the living room.

The low tone rippled through your body, calling you to its whim and had you been any less of a woman, you would have crumbled to your knees. Every inch of you was wired to this man’s attention and gods you hated him for it. And loved him that much more.

“Probably.” Your armor was destroyed, weapon in bad need of sharpening, and the rest of you looked like it had fallen down a cliffside or two considering all of the cuts and bruises you were sporting. Your neck and face were the only part of you that was visible, but even they hadn’t gone unscathed. “What are you doing here?” Was that hope in your voice? Gods you hoped not.

Ignis stood from his perch on the back of the couch and gave you a once over, unimpressed by how sloppy you had been in battle, which he could always expect when you were angry or upset. Part of him didn’t want to feel sorry for you at all considering the stunt you had pulled before departing, but the other part of him loved you too much to see you suffer. 

For five years he had been off and on with you, though at no time when the two of you had been apart, did he stray. How could he when all he wanted was to live in the light of your gaze for the rest of his life. The world around you had lost the light, but he found it when you looked at him.

When you held him, he was no longer numb or devoid of emotion and your kisses kept him going when the darkness threatened to overwhelm him and claim his life as a tribute to the scourge. In the beginning it had been his dedication to the throne and his King that got him through the hardships of the world, but now it was you. How did you not see this?

Well, Ignis was done asking. It was time for action. Tonight you would be his and that would be the end of this tug of war for your heart that you had decided wasn’t worthy of happiness because your homeland was gone. Damnit woman! Didn’t you know that he would be your home for the rest of this life and for all the others to come!

“Come.” Ignis linked his hand under your elbow, which hadn’t been a safe place to touch, and dragged you into the bedroom where an array of his belongings lived, and then to the master bath. Flicking on the light, he didn’t stop pulling you along while you attempted to adjust to the light after being in the dark for so long, and tugged you over to the shower. 

HIs face was hard, but not unkind as he took a look at what he was working with. First thing was first. The clothes had to go. Stripping you out of the utility vest, thick leather pants, bracers and muscle shirt, he dropped them out of the way and took stock of what was before him now.

“Why do you do this.” He shook his head in disappointment and reached for your shoulder to pull you into the shower, but you were quick to rip out of his grasp. 

“Does it matter Ignis? What are you doing here?” Hadn’t you sent him away? Why was he still around?!

Cocking a brow at your foolishness, the tactician crossed his arms and tried hard not to stare at your bruised, naked body. He knew you were strong, he knew you could take a lot of punishment and keep going, but all he wanted was to put you against silk and soft feather pillows where you could be spoiled to his hearts content. That’s what you deserved in life.

Tenderness and absolute comfort. That he would give you along with his love and absolute devotion. His heart served to you on a platter! Running a hand through his hair, he almost gave it a tug as his frustration peaked. “You know why I’m here.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes you do.” He bit out, stepping into your space and pushing you up against the glass shower door. Lowering his head to your neck, he inhaled your fragrance deep, coating his senses with everything that you were, before leaning in to kiss at the scratched skin. His anger was at it’s limit, but not once did he touch you with anything bordering on harsh. Even if you wanted it.

“You know you’re mine.” He stated matter of factly, and this time your knees did collapse inward, but his body was pinning yours to the glass so you didn’t go very far. 

“Ignis…” ‘Don’t do this’ you were begging in your mind, when your heart was screaming at him that it had taken him long enough to get through your stubbornness and not let you run. No other man had ever been strong enough to stand up to you, but you had known from the moment Ignis kissed you that first time, smiling into your mouth as he tasted you with all of his focus and desire, that he owned you. But did you own him?

“And I’m yours.” He confirmed, somehow knowing what you needed to hear. Strong, soft hands that had spent years protected by tanned leather, roved your flesh, reaching and caressing those pieces of you that no longer listened to your orders. They listened to this man’s touch…

To his kisses.

An open mouthed embrace happened against your chest, reaching down to play at your breast that was gripped in one of his palms that was holding it up for praise that came in the form of his tongue lapping out over the pebbled flesh. “Say it.”

“I’m yours.” You caved far too easily, but when his hand shifted between your thighs to test your wetness, there wasn’t a prayer in all of this universe that you would be able to not give in. 

“You are.” He purred in pleasure, reaching down to lift your legs around his waist. 

“Iggy… your leg.” He had gotten stabbed through and there was no way he should be supporting your weight on that injury. But he wasn’t having any of your sass and let you know it with a harsh swat over your behind.

Groaning into his mouth that returned to yours, licking and nipping at at your swollen lips, he unbuckled his pants and began to rub against your wet lower lips. “Enough.” It was a command and you heeded it. No one disobeyed Ignis Scientia. 

And he certainly wasn’t in the mood to be denied tonight. He loved you and during the past week of worrying for you, being angry at you, and just downright wanting you, he was not going to wait another moment to be with you. Growling against your jaw, one hand weaved into your dirty hair and pulled your neck back for exposure. “Mine. Say it.”

“Yours!” A whimper bled into a shout of surprise as Ignis surged within your tight wet heat, and pushed himself inside of you until he was flush against your curves. Whining at the stretch and slight burn that came after a bout of abstinence that neither of you wanted, your thighs twitched and clenched against his waist, almost trying to pull him deeper though there was nothing left to give.

Ignis grinned at your actions and held you still with his frame, using the weight of his body to apply more pressure. “Don’t you see how you respond to me. How much your body wants mine? Hmm… Oh my Darling. Stop fighting me. You have been mine since we met, and I yours. When this is over we'll be together as we are now.” That was your real fear and he knew it, but there was no more room for such a worry.

No more.

“Iggy…” Somehow you pried your eyes open and gazed down into emerald eyes that were threatening to devour you whole. Your mind was screaming at you to deny it, but when such promises were made during intimacy, his cock throbbing against your walls, how could you even think to doubt him? “Swear it.”

“I swear it.” Ignis roared as his bonds snapped and latched to your mouth. His tongue took over your mouth while his hips began to thrust, taking you with hard, deep strokes. Just how you loved him.

Clutching to his back, your nails catching the various scars that were etched into his flesh, all you could do was hold on for dear life as he took you. It was rough and fast but as the plummet leered above the two of you, Ignis shifted to lay you down on top of the black fuzzy rug in your bathroom and slowed his movements. “So beautiful my darling… I could gaze at you all day.” And he had too.

How many days had the two fo you spent naked, touching and worshipping one another until one day turned to the next and various needs called you out of bed. Never for long though. The precious days that the two of you were alone were just for the two of you, no others. Lust and love burned brilliantly down at you, sweeping your body up in the mess of flames that Ignis commanded and when you unravelled beneath him, it was on a high keening scream that echoed his deeper grunt. Sobbing out your internal demons, you held your arms up to catch Ignis’ body and held tight to him while the rush of the moment overpowered you and as he always did, Ignis held you through it all. “I’m here my love.” He whispered against your brow, kissing at the tears that refused to slow.

**

Once you were cleaned, fed and put to bed, exhausted and terrified out of your mind, Ignis climbed into bed beside you and pulled you into his arms where you belonged. He knew that you were scared and in reality, so was he. He wanted you and there was so much happening in this world that would keep him from that desire, but he was going to fight through every daemon and foe that came your way. “Are you alright my love?”

On the verge of sleep but nowhere near ready to be lost to slumber, your fingers played at the little chain around Ignis’ neck and you sighed. “I will be. Iggy?”

“Yes my love?” He purred against your hair, wrapping one nimble fingered hand into the thick locks so that he could control the angle of your head. OF course he turned your face up to his for a kiss that made your toes curl. 

“Can I have something of yours? You know… to wear….” To be claimed. In the civilized world, men gave women a ring, but this was no longer a civilized world and marriages were conducted how they could be with the materials that were available. To ask for something of someone’s was a way of giving yourself to that individual and before you could run from him, you were going to solidify that promise the two of you had made earlier.

Ignis’ smile was brilliant as he slid his necklace that his King gave him, and clipped it easily around your neck. The small charm dangled just above your breasts and was set off beautifully by your pale skin. This was his mark on you…

Breathing you in, Ignis took hold of your lips once more and rolled you beneath his body that was primed and ready. Shifting your hips with his knees and body, he slid within you nice and slow. Your back arched, pushing against his and as he settled inside of you to the hilt, only then did his eyes slide closed to bask in all that he was feeling.

HIs body was one with yours…

His heart…

And now to the world, you would be known as his.

It was all he had never wanted but now couldn’t live without in this world.

That night as he made love to you yet again, the two of you affirmed your love with whispers and gasps of pleasure that never breached a tender timber, but that didn’t mean it didn’t shake you to the depths of your soul.

Your heart had at last been claimed upon the battle field you protected yourself with and for the first time since the darkness came about, you had hope for the return of the light.

What would begin to grow inside of you after this night needed that hope.


End file.
